Broken Vow
by xsprinter
Summary: St Andrew’s University has been great for Yuu Matsuura, since his girlfriend Miki Koishikawa has been transferred to study with him in the same school for interior designing. But someone arrives in the scene once again FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Broken Vow**

A Marmalade Boy Related Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Original Productions of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group

Full Summary: St Andrew's University has been great for Yuu Matsuura, since his girlfriend Miki Koishikawa has been transferred to study with him in the same school for interior designing. Spring break has arrived once again and they plan to fly together back to their family in Japan and visit their friends.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Their respective creators and all distributors of their work copyright This Fanfiction in the category of Marmalade Boy. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**WARNING: Chapter contains scenes not suitable for general audiences under the age of 13, parental guidance is recommended! **

_**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**_

**Yuu and Miki's dormitory… New York, USA**

"MIKI!" Yuu suddenly walked inside their dorm startling Miki who was busy packing her stuff for their trip back to Japan.

"Yuu!… how was it?" Miki smiled at her boyfriend immediately as she saw him walk inside their cozy room. "I got the tickets… our flight is tomorrow at 8 in the morning to Narita" Yuu smiled back as he sat beside Miki's luggage as she continued to pack.

"Is that so? Mmm…" Miki giggled a bit and went to her side of the closet and got another set of clothes. "We have clothes back in our room at Japan you know" Yuu stated in a smart-ass tone.

"Yeah well.. I like this better…" Miki smiled and took a dress out admiring it. She turned around to let him see only to be startled again as he was inches away from her leaning in for a kiss. She responded immediately and kissed him back but pulled away immediately with a blush. "D-did you lock the door?" Miki asked worriedly.

"Don't care" Yuu smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't… I'm worried if others care!" Miki continued to blush as she wrapped her arms around him. "So?" Yuu persisted in not caring and continued to smile. "Idiot" Miki smiled and closed her eyes resting her head on his chest as they stayed like that for a bit.

**John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York, USA**

"_PASSENGERS OF NORTHWEST AIRLINES FLIGHT 003 FROM NEW YORK TO NARITA, JAPAN… THIS IS YOUR FINAL BOARDING CALL… REPEAT… PASSENGERS OF NORTHWEST AIRLINES FLIGHT 003 FROM NEW YORK TO NARITA, JAPAN… THIS IS YOUR FINAL BOARDING CALL… ALL ABOARD" _

"Guess that's our flight" Yuu said as he took Miki's bag and smiled at Brian and Bill who were seeing them off.

"You're right… we'll see you after spring break then?" Bill asked.

"Yeah… see you then" Miki and Yuu waved as they entered the gates headed for their flight.

**Narita International Airport, Japan**

"YUU! MIKI! OVER HERE!" Yuu and Miki's parents screamed and made themselves visible and embarrassing as usual. Yuu and Miki sweatdropped at their parent's actions and got immediately surrounded and hugged. They all went out of the airport and rode their van headed back to their house.

"ahh… it's so good to be back home" Miki plopped on her bed as soon as she got inside her room. She almost fell asleep when the lights were turned off and she heard the door lock. "Yuu… stop it…" Miki giggled a bit and turned to lay down facing the ceiling as she felt Yuu's presence on her bed and went over her playfully.

"What if I don't?" Yuu smiled teasingly placing kisses on her neck. "Come on.. you're such a tease!" Miki giggled more as she felt his lips make contact on her skin. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" Yuu broke contact and looked at her seriously.

"No…" Miki smiled gently and pulled him down to kiss only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miki… Is Yuu in there? Anyways… come on down… we have a visitor!" Michael knocked playfully on the door. He was still staying around to finish school in Toryo and continued to tease Yuu and Miki's now revealed relationship. Yuu and Miki sighed and looked at each other… "He always interrupts us…" Miki shook her head.

"It's like they're doing it intentionally" Yuu shook his head as well… they stayed silent for a few minutes and broke out laughing. He softly got off her and turned on the lights. He extended a hand for her to hold on and pulled her up as they got out of the room and downstairs to meet the visitor Michael was rambling about earlier.

"AH! Yuu… Miki! Glad you could join us… I want you guys to meet Mr. Todou Kazuma and his son Shinichi" Jin smiled. Shinichi turned around and looked at Yuu and Miki and got a bit shocked at Miki's appearance. He was as the same height as Yuu with blue hair, and has a good body built… he was wearing a trench coat, a plain black shirt inside and black pants. He politely smiled and bowed. "Nice to meet you" He said calmly and kept his gaze at Miki.

Miki and Yuu bowed in respect and smiled back. Shinichi then turned back to the conversation he, his father, and Jin were talking about. Yuu and Miki then left the living room to join Michael and were about to go out when they were called back in.

"Miki! Yuu! Why don't you take Shinichi-san out for a walk… he just got back from London and would be staying here our house for a couple of days… it would be better for him to be familiar around town" Jin suggested and his happy friend Kazuma nodded in agreement. "That's a fantastic idea Jin-san!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is"

"You're flattering me!"

"Oh no I'm not!"

"You could have suggested better!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh now you're flattering me"

Miki and Yuu sweatdropped at the exchange of comments as they kept flattering themselves. Shinichi bowed again at his father and Jin and walked to where Yuu and Miki were standing.

"Shall we go then?" Michael suggested as he went out the door first. Yuu held the door open for Miki and she smiled at Shinichi. "After you?" She gestured.

"No… after you" Shinichi smiled softly which Yuu noticed but shrugged it off. Miki walked out and followed by Shinichi and Yuu who closed the door and gate. As they walked headed for the park where the others were waiting, Shinichi stopped them…

"What is it Todou-san?" Miki asked in surprise.

"We can take my car…" Shinichi suggested as he nodded at the black sedan beside them. "Is it alright?" Michael asked admiring the sports car. "Yeah..." Shinichi smiled and opened the passenger seat in-front for Miki gesturing her to enter. Miki on the other hand smiled and accepted the offer.

"You can call me Shinichi" Shinichi smiled and whispered as he closed the door not waiting for her reaction. Yuu on the other hand rose a brow at this but then again ignored it and entered the backseat with Michael as Shinichi rounded the vehicle to the driver's side and drove off.

**At some café…**

"They're late…" Meiko whined as she sat back on the booth they occupied as they waited for Miki and the others. Kei and Suzu were as usual annoying each other while Arimi and Ginta whined together with Meiko as they continued to anticipate their friend's arrival.

"EHH! THEY DID!" A voice rang as they heard the store's bell sound indicating someone entered. The voice was very familiar…

"Tsutomu" Arimi, Ginta and Meiko sighed.

"Did someone tell him?" Arimi asked the other two. Kei and Suzu shook their heads.

"I invited them" Someone said from behind her. Arimi turned around to see Miki and immediately hugged her. Meiko noticed the change of Arimi's mood and smiled at Miki. Ginta stood up and shook Yuu's hand and as usual Michael joined Kei and Suzu at the other side of the booth. Yuu on the other hand remembered they were with someone and called everyone's attention.

"Everyone… I'd like you to meet Todou Shinichi… he's gonna be staying with Miki and I for a bit… hope you guys get acquainted… ne?" Yuu smiled and Shinichi bowed. They all sat at the booth and started laughing at Tsutomu's jokes and continued as they inquired about Miki's life in the US.. all the while not discussing on how she and Yuu are going… which kept Shinichi clueless of Yuu and Miki's relationship. A few minutes has passed, they all walked out of the store and headed for the park nearby.

"Oi.. wait… I can hear something…" Meiko stopped everyone from walking and looked around to locate whatever she was hearing.

"Yeah I can hear it too!" Yayoi stated as she looked around. Realization dawned at Shinichi and took out his ringing cellphone from his pocket… He mouthed an excuse me partially at everyone but mainly at Miki as he walked a bit farther from the group to answer the call.

"Hello?… oh…. Well… err… okay… okay… I will… Yes… okay…. Bye" Shinichi sighed and went back to the group and called everyone's attention.

"Sorry guys… I have to go immediately to the airport and pick-up my sister… she's quite pissed…" Shinichi scratched his hair.

"SISTER!" Everyone stared at him in shock. He sweatdropped.

"Yea… actually twin sister…"

"TWIN SISTER!" Everyone's jaw dropped…

"How come you never told us?" Miki who was still a bit shocked asked.

"Well no one asked…" He replied calmly.

"He's right…" Yuu nodded in agreement.

"Anyways… Does anyone here know the quickest way there?" Shinichi asked hopefully and turned his gaze to Miki once more. "I do… but…" Miki said unsurely.

"Can you come with me? Please?" Shinichi begged. Miki looked at Yuu who smiled reassuringly and she smiled back. She turned her gaze back to Shinichi and smiled. He smiled and replied "Thanks… wait for me here… I'll get the car" Shinichi stated and ran towards the direction of his car. Minutes later, he returned… Yuu opened the door for Miki even before Shinichi intended to come out and open it for her.

Shinichi made a 180 spin and dashed towards the direction of the airport. Ginta took the opportunity and went beside Yuu. "I don't like the looks of him… I feel he's got the hots for Miki… are you alright with this? Leaving her with a guy who has his own car and can freely do things?" Yuu chuckled at this and walked back to the group with Ginta beside him. "You worry too much.. I trust Miki and I know that Shinichi would have the hots for her… who wouldn't… and I believe he won't do such a thing… so lighten up" Yuu assured Ginta and smiled at Suzu and the others who were waiting for them.

**-TBC-TBC- TBC-TBC-**

**Updates will be lessened due to Anime Alliance's launching preparations… see my profile for details.. thank you **

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The AAP and AAi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON THE SERIES AS A CONTINUATION REALITY FIC FROM THE SERIES,** Meaning this could have happened after episode 76 of course with my party's editings and personal characters.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of _Marmalade Boy_ are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**_Japanese Production Group:_  
Animation Production:** Toei Animation  
**Broadcaster:** Fuji TV  
**Production: **Asatsu, Toei Animation  
**Production Collaboration:** Aoni Production  
**Recording Studio:** Tabac  
**_English Production Group:_**  
**Broadcaster:** Anime Selects  
**Licensed by:** TOKYOPOP  
**Recording Studio:** Studio E  
**Subtitles: **Captioneering, Visual Data Inc.  
**Translation: **Captioneering, Visual Data Inc.  
_**Spanish Production Group:  
**_**Broadcaster: **Chilevision (Chile), ETC...TV (Chile)  
**Distributor:** Cloverway, Inc. (Latin America)  
**Dubbing: **HispanoAmérica Doblajes (Chile), Technoworks Ltda., Santiago de Chile (Santiago de Chile, Chile)  
**Recording Studio:** Baucis Multimedios (Santiago de Chile)  
_**Italian Production Group:  
**_**Broadcaster:** Italia1 (Mediaset)  
**Distributor:** DENEB Film  
**Dubbing:** DENEB Film  
**Translation:** CITI  
**_Tagalog/Filipino Production Group:_**  
**Broadcaster:** GMA Network

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own MARMALADE BOY characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 01-05-05 by AAP**

**(End of Disclaimer; Disclaimer Updated 05-15-06)**

**C/O Anime Alliance Philippines™; Fanfiction ®&© 2006**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (MEMBER of Anime Alliance Philippines & Anime Alliance International)**


End file.
